Feelings of a Hedgehog
by sciencemaster154
Summary: After feeling unappreciated by the other pets in the day camp, Russell has a helpful conversation from Blythe that boosts his spirits and a brings in a new emotion for the little hedgehog. Russell begins to develop some rather odd feelings for a certain animal-communicating human. How will things work out? Only one way to find out!
1. What's Happening?

Russell's P.O.V.

"Messy, messy, messy," I mumbled out loud. Of course, Vinnie made another mess after one of is little 'dance' moves, but I've gotten used to cleaning after him and the rest of the daycare pets. It was my job after all. I wasn't really much use for anything else. As I finished putting the squeaky toys back in their place, I could hear the dumbwaiter coming down. I scurried my way over to the door, waiting for Blythe's arrival.

"Hey, guys!" Blythe said as she stepped onto the floor of the daycare. As every pet was turning their heads towards Blythe's entrance, Blythe reached down and picked me up.

"Hey, Russell," Blythe said," What's up?"

"Same as usual," I responded, shrugging my shoulders," Just cleaning up. The only thing I really get appreciated for."

"Hey, you're way more important than you think you are."

"I'm not so sure."

"Why don't you come up after school and help me with my homework. You're good at that."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then it's a deal."

Blythe winked at me before setting me back down with the rest of pets.

"Hey, Blythe," Zoe said," Do you think you can design me a new outfit? I have a very important dog show coming up, and I know you can make something fantastic."

"Sure, Zoe," Blythe answered," I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Fabulous!"

"Well, I gotta get going to school. See you guys later!"

"Bye, Blythe!" We all said in unison.

It felt like forever, but Blythe finally got back from school. She grabbed me, and we went up the dumbwaiter.

"Did you have a good day at school?" I asked.

"Eh, it was alright, but I missed you guys, as always."

I smiled to myself as we arrived at Blythe's bedroom. Blythe picked me up once again before placing on her desk. Blythe pulled out her homework and calculator before we got started. It was a little more complicated than I thought it would be, but we were able to get her homework done in less than thirty minutes.

"I have to say, Russell," Blythe started," We sure do make a great team."

"Yeah," I said," I just wish I more helpful for the other pets."

"Ok, what's going on? You've been real down for the past couple days."

I took a deep breath before pouring out what had I had been keeping in.

"I just feel like I'm not as special as the rest of my friends. Sunil has his magic, Zoe has her singing, Vinnie and Penny Ling have their dancing, Pepper has her comedy, Minka has her painting, and what do I have? Nothing! All I do is clean, and I don't get a whole lot of recognition except when I get made fun of for being a stickler about cleanness. I'm just tired of it all!"

I threw my arms up in frustration before letting the tears fly out. I curled up into a ball to hide myself from Blythe. I felt better at getting all my feelings off my little chest, but I was waiting on a response from Blythe. My tears were disappearing as she picked me up and brought me close to her.

"Look," she started," I can't understand what you're going through. I know it must be very difficult for you, but you have to understand that you are special. The rest of our friends might not show it all the time, but I know they appreciate it. I appreciate it. You need stop being so hard on yourself. You're a great hedgehog, and I love you, Russell."

I curled out of my ball and looked up at Blythe.

"You l-love m-m-me?" I asked.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have asked for any other hedgehog in the world."

"Well, I love you, too, Blythe."

"Thanks, Russell. That's means a lot."

Blythe brought me in tighter for a hug, and I just wanted to stay like this forever. It felt wonderful to have someone acknowledge all my efforts I do at the daycare. She lean down and kissed me on the cheek, making a blush a burning, hot red.

"You ok, Russell?" Blythe asked," You look like you have a fever."

She placed her hand on my forehead before I quickly moved it away.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Is it getting hot in here to you?"

"No. Would you like me to turn on the fan?"

"That would be nice."

She got up from her chair and flipped the switch to her fan. She sat on her bed and patted the area beside her, and I scrambled my way down the table and on to her bed.

"I think we should take a well deserved nap, don't you think?" Blythe asked while letting out a yawn.

I let out a yawn of my own before responding.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice."

Blythe laid down against her pillows, and I curled myself up against her chest as she placed her arm around me. It wasn't long before Blythe fell asleep, but I was still wide awake from the eventful moment that occurred not that long ago.

Does Blythe really love me? She is pretty, that's for sure, and she's also smart and talented. Sure, I love her, too, but could it be more than just a friendly kind of love? No, it couldn't be. I'm a hedgehog, and she's a human. That would never work out!

It wasn't long before all my thoughts turned into a mumbled up mess as I fell asleep in Blythe's gentle grasp.


	2. Russell’s Feelings

Chapter 2

I woke up with a shiver. Since the fact that Blythe had moved on over to her desk, her body heat was gone. I yawned, and Blythe turned around.

"I'm guessing you slept well?" She questioned.

"Not too bad," I answered,"All though, I'm a little chilly."

"Come over," Blythe motioned with her hand for me to come closer," You can get in my hoodie pocket."

"Okay."

I made my way down the bed post, and Blythe picked me and placed me in her pocket.

"Whatcha working on, Blythe?"

"Oh, just working on that outfit for Zoe that I promised."

"Really? Can I see it?"

"Sure."

I looked out from the pocket and saw her sketch and her beginning work on the outfit itself. It was amazing! Zoe was definitely going to love it. I looked up at Blythe and saw a huge smile on her face. She was obviously very proud of her work, and her smile warmed me up inside.

"You're beautiful," I said.

"Wait, what?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Oh! I m-meant it's beautiful!" I corrected myself," Yep, very beautiful indeed."

"Well, thanks, Russell."

"Anytime."

I'm glad I was in the pocket because my face started to burn a deep shade of red.

Don't slip up like that, Russell! She only thinks of you as a friend and nothing more. Get that in your tiny little head.

"Look at the time!" I interrupted the somewhat awkward silence,"I guess I should head back down to the day camp."

"Here," Blythe said getting up from her seat,"I pull us both down."

"Okay then."

I tried to crawl up into the dumbwaiter, but my stubby little legs wouldn't bring me up in the box.

"Here," Blythe interjected my current mission. She picked me up and dropped me in her lap as we made our way down the dumbwaiter.

"Just remember, Russell," Blythe added," We all appreciate what you do around here."

"Thanks, Blythe. It means a lot to hear that from you."

"Anytime."

She was still pulling on the rope to bring us down to the pet shop, but she leaned down and gave me another quick kiss on the cheek. Thank goodness it was dark because my face was burning up like the sun once again. It began to fade away as we reached our destination. She pulled up the hatch, and I jumped on out of her lap and made my way over to the fire hydrant.

"Blythe!" The rest of my friends called out.

"Hey, guys!"

"I didn't see it, but I heard Vinnie fall on his face and the laughter of the rest of them.

"Hey, Blythe," Vinnie said," Check this new dance I've been working on."

It wasn't long before I heard him fall over again but with a short applause.

"Very nice, Vinnie," Blythe complimented.

"Thank you, thank you," Vinnie replied," It takes years of practice to master my dancing skills."

I definitely sensed some eye rolling from Vinnie's comment.

"I got to go help Ms. T, but I'll be back in here in a little while to say goodbye."

"See ya later!"

"Goodbye!"

"Don't trip over a banana peel!"

Not long after Blythe left, the pets went back to their usual activities. I stayed in the fire hydrant, thinking about Blythe.

Do I really like Blythe as more than a friend. She sure is cute, smart, and very talented in designing pet fashion, and I'm just a hedgehog. It's also very unlikely that Blythe likes me back, and the fact that she has a huge crush on Josh. She has way more of a chance of being with Josh than with me. Besides, I'm not nearly special enough for someone as amazing as Blythe.

I fell asleep once again, but not long after, Blythe came back in to tell us our owners had arrived. I slowly crawled out of the fire hydrant and made my way to Blythe to say goodbye.

"Thanks for your help today, Russell," Blythe told me. She then leaned in closer, making me blush a little at the close proximity of our faces. "Would you mind helping me out tomorrow? I should would need it?"

"Anything for you, Blythe," I complied, trying to hide my red face.

"You're so sweet. Well, she you tomorrow!"

She reached out for a hug, and I jumped up and wrapped my shirt arms around her neck. It felt great having her in firm grasp around my tiny body. I gave a very light peck on her neck before jumping off and making my way to my owner.

"Bye, Blythe!" I shouted one last time before jumping in my owner's arms and heading home to think some more.


	3. Boredom and Headaches

I know this is a short chapter, but I didn't have much time, and I was tired. Don't worry! I'll have a longer chapter ready by Saturday 8/12/17

Russell's P.O.V.

It felt like forever, but tomorrow finally came. I don't think I've ever been so nervous to go to day camp, not even when I first came here. I walked into the daycare, noticing that I was the last one to arrive.

"Hey, Russell," Penny Ling welcomed," Blythe left for school just a minute ago. Too bad you missed her. She seemed almost sad that she didn't get to say, "good morning", to you."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Once she realized that you hadn't arrived yet, her smile kind of faded away a little bit, but I gave her a big hug goodbye to make up for you."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Penny Ling."

"No problem."

Penny Ling gave her award-winning smile before making her way on over to watch Pepper's new comedy routine. The place wasn't quite so messy yet, so I couldn't clean while waiting for Blythe, and everyone seemed to be doing their own thing.

 _I guess I'm by myself, then._

By mid-afternoon, I was bored out of my mind! What is a hedgehog supposed to do around here? Vinnie was watching," Shake a Leg," so I couldn't watch my show. Pepper was working on her new routine with Penny Ling watching. Sunil was at it again with his magic, not really getting anywhere with it. Zoe was looking over herself in the mirror. Minka was painting away. I was left with my pillow.

"Lunch time!"

Ms. Twombly walked through the day camp door while carrying seven bowls filled with our own personalized lunch. The sound of the food bowls hitting the ground made my friends turn around and stop in their tracks. They all made their way over to where I was waiting for Ms. Twombly to lay down our food bowls. It wasn't long before all the bowls were once again empty. I had taken my time, trying to make the most out of lunch time while waiting for Blythe. After a nice lunch, I had gotten sleepy, and I decided to crawl into the fire hydrant and sleep to pass the time.

"Hey, pets!"

I heard the scurry of paws running towards to day camp door. I also heard the sound of Blythe's voice. Oh, Blythe! I had started getting up slowly but decided to rush out of the fire hydrant instead, causing me to go dizzy from the fast movement.

"Hey, Russell!" I heard Blythe say before I passed out from the fast actions that I had took to get up.

I woke up once again, but I could tell I wasn't on the floor. No, I was in Blythe's hands. I guess I had curled into a ball because I couldn't see anything around me. I slowly uncurled myself and saw the relief on Blythe's face when she saw I was alright.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I guess you got up too fast because you had passed out for a minute or two," Blythe responded.

"Reall- Ow!"

I raised my paw up to my head, and I felt my forehead heating up.

"Are you okay, Russell?" Zoe asked, concerned.

"I don't know."

"Here, come with me," Blythe said," Let's go figure this out up in my room where it's a little quieter."

"Sure," I complied.

Blythe carried me over to the dumbwaiter before placing me in her lap as she pulled us up to her room.


End file.
